You're Kidding Me!
You're Kidding Me! is the is the thirty-ninth episode of Tangled: The Series. It premiered on March 31, 2019 and is the eighteenth episode in the second season. Sypnosis While looking for an exist from the shell house, Lance, Shorty and Cassandra are transform into kids and it up to Rapunzel and Eugene to change them back. Plot After the events of Mirror Mirror, Rapunzel and her friends woke up to find the front door missing. In search of a way out, the team came across a room full of toys and played for a bit. Cassandra soon found a magic spinning top but when she activates it, it turns her, Lance, and Shorty into little children. Rapunzel, Pascal, and Eugene are surprised by this and tried to keep them under control as their friends have become more childish. Matthews arrived to tell them that they have one hour to find the magic top and use it to change them back or else they'll stay as children forever. This was proven easier said than done as Cassandra has become mischievous and fun-loving, Lance asks a lot of annoying questions, and Shorty is literally a baby. Not only that, but Rapunzel and Eugene have different ideas of parenting; Rapunzel thinks children should be listened and indulged while Eugene thinks a parent should take charge and show the kids who's boss. Eventually, the team found the magic top but end up in a room with three vicious dogs when the kids rode a wagon there. When the kids come too close to the sleeping dogs, Rapunzel tries to convince Cassandra to listen to her with a sweet attitude but when that didn't work, she took a more assertive approach and commands her to follow her. Meanwhile, Eugene tries to tell Lance to leave with him but soon understood that Lance just wants to be heard and listens to him and convince him to play chase. However, baby Shorty pulled a toy duck out of one of the dogs' mouth, waking them up and attempts to attack them. Using her quick thinking, Rapunzel used the magic top to change the dogs into puppies. Then she uses the top to turn her friends back into adults. After searching for a while, the team decides to spend one more night in the estate. Little did they know that Matthews was watching them and vowing to his master that he will keep the "Sundrop" (Rapunzel) in the estate. He closed the door, revealing a door handle shaped like Zhan Tiri. Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra **Cassie Glow as Kid Cassandra *James Monroe Iglehart as Lance Strongbow **Blake Moore as Kid Lance *Paul F. Tompkins as Shorty *Gavin Creel as Matthews Trivia *The German title of this episode translates to "No Child's Play". *It is revealed in this episode that spinning tops were Cassandra's favorite toy when she was young. *Cassandra crying out "Best playtime ever!" may be a nod to Rapunzel's line "Best day ever!" in Tangled. This is also the second time she has made a nod to this line, followed by Not in the Mood. International Premieres *March 10, 2019 (Germany) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes